


Passion

by LegendsofSnark



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flashpoint, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Barry is the shy secretary working for Cisco Ramon, Cisco is the headstrong boss that just needs a little fun.





	Passion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coopbastian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopbastian/gifts).



Barry Allen adjusts his glasses, he's sitting his work cubicle, the only one in the office building who's actually doing work where else everyone else is goofing off and talking about whatever the hell is going on that has nothing to pertain to making the world a better place. He's just finished typing up the latest memo that his boss wanted him personally to write up and send to everyone in the building when he sees a large pile of books being dropped on his desk.  
  
He knows the books, they're his.  
  
Barry glances up and sees Hartley standing in front of him. He's wearing a large smile that has Barry wondering just how well his date went with the new mail delivery guy last night.  
  
"I finished them a lot quicker than I expected." Hartley says. He's not staring at Barry but at his phone instead, texting someone.  
  
"And what do you want me to do about that?" Barry tries to keep the discourse out of his voice. He doesn't want to start a fight or argument with Hartley Rathway. "You've read every book I own. Why don't you just go out and buy your own?"  
  
Hartley snaps his head towards him. Hartley's eyes read 'Who do you think you're talking to' but his body language is lax. He let's out a small laugh.  
  
"Funny Allen. Really funny. You know why I don't buy my own books. I don't have the time. Which you wouldnt know anything about, yet if you let me set you up on a date...."  
  
Barry holds up a hand, silencing him. "I'm not interested Hartley. You know that. I don't have the time to date and most of the guys that you know you've slept with already. Carrie told me about Jack and how he wouldn't stop talking about you."  
  
The smile on Hartley's face only widens.  
  
"What can I say? I'm a memorable lover but I know a guy, Winn Schott Jr. He's excellent, smart, funny, handsome. He works over at Cat. CO. Just meet him once for drinks and if it doesn't work then I won't interfere again. I promise."  
  
He does the scouts honor salute and Barry refrains from rolling his eyes.  
  
"If it'll get you off my back then yes. I'll meet this Winn Schott for drinks. Now if you don't mind I need to finish this write up for Mr. Ramon. He'll be walking around soon. You should get to work before you end up in trouble again."  
  
Hartley waves him off as he walks away.  
  
The moment that he's gone Barry puts the finish touches on his write up and begins to send it to Mr. Ramon a shadow falls over his desk. Thinking it's Hartley again he sighs.  
  
"Hartely I don't have time for----"  
  
"Don't have time for what Mr. Allen?" A deep, rich voice fills Barry's ears and he suddenly turns red. This was not happening to him right now. Of all the things...  
  
He stands up quickly, knocking over his coffee cup (thankful that it was empty) but it still hits the floor. He rushes to pick up the pieces when the voice stops him.  
  
"Forget that, Mr. Allen. How's the paper coming along?"  
  
Barry stands and adjusts his glasses but doesn't face his boss.  
  
"Good Mr. Ramon. Everything is just fine. I actually was just about to send it to you when you walked up."  
  
"Well I'll look at it now."  
  
Before Barry has time to react Mr. Ramon is walking behind his desk, hovering just slightly over his shoulder and his eyes are fixed on the screen, reading the proposal that Barry had been drafting for nearly a month.  
  
"Nice work." Mr. Ramon finally says and Barry breaths. He didn't expect to be there when he read the paper and yet he was.  
  
"Thank you sir! So there isn't anything I need to fix it change or...."  
  
Mr. Ramon places a hand on Barry's shoulder. The hand feels hot under Barry's shoulder and he shudders a little.  
  
"It's absolutely perfect. Email it to Ms. Lane and she'll send it out."  
  
Mr. Ramon moves back in front of Barry. "I need a break. Care to join me Mr. Allen and discuss the next paper I would like you to write?"  
  
Barry doesn't respond right away. Instead he's staring blankly at his boss and the pretty red head that he actually hadn't noticed before. She's bored, or at least that's what her expression was telling him. She was standing next to Mr. Ramon, a hand placed Securely around his waist as though showing just who he belonged to.  
  
Barry wants to laugh, however. The height between the two of them. She's easily 6'1, with the heels on and Mr. Ramon just below that. Anyone who has seen Ms. Perkins has seen that she's incredulous when it comes to him.  
  
She doesn't love him. She loves the power that comes with being with him.  
  
"Sweetheart. I thought the luncheon was just for you and me. Why are we bringing him along?" She thinks she's whispering, or Barry believes she thought she was. He can hear her plain as day. He doesn't let it affect him.  
  
Mr. Ramon smiles and adjusts his glasses.  
  
"I know babe but Mr. Allen is one of our brightest here at the company. His ideas are what helps us along. I want to see what he has next in that beautiful brain of his."  
  
She smiles, a fake one and merely kisses him on the lips. She has to bend down slightly and Barry let's out a soft chuckle that she catches. The fury in her eyes are nothing compared to what he's seen before.  
  
"Whatever you say." She stands up and straightens her composure. "I'll wait in the car."  
  
The moment she's gone Barry tries to find some explanation to get out of this.  
  
"Mr. Ramon---" he holds up a hand and stops him.  
  
"Call me Cisco. Mr makes me feel old."  
  
Barry nods. "Okay, Cisco." He tries the name out and it feels strange to him but it's what the boss wants. "I don't think I should join you. I'm just a guy that works here. No one important. If you want someone to work ideas with maybe Kara? She's just as good as I am---"  
  
"Yeah, Ms. Danvers is astonishing but she's not you. Your wording, though a tad bit out dated speaks volumes across the pages and that's what I need. I want you, Mr. Allen."  
  
The ending is loaded. There's something behind the words and the look in Cisco's eyes tell Barry that but he dismisses it. No one in Cisco Ramon's position would look at him like that.  
  
Barry opens his mouth but the words fail him. Cisco's staring at him. Big brown eyes wait for an answer. They wait for Barry to respond to what he has to say.  
  
He gives.  
  
"Okay. I'll join you."  
  
"Great!" Cisco smiles. "Let's go. I know the perfect place for us."  
  
                                             •  
  
The perfect place ended up being in Keystone. Barry had only been to Keystone once with Iris for their pizza and he had never been back. This, however was an upscale restaurant that Barry suddenly felt too over dressed for.  
  
"I thought we were having lunch?" Barry asks Ms. Simmons or Kayla as she preferred to be called while Cisco spoke with the owner of the place.  
  
She rolls her eyes. "We are. This place only serves lunch to Cisco. And a few other important people. He's just that important around here."  
  
Barry looks down. His heart is suddenly racing and he feels his palms sweating. Okay he's really feeling the effects of being around Cisco Ramon.  
  
Cisco comes back a few moments later.  
  
"Our table will be ready. And I hope you don't mind but we have the place to ourselves. That way we can have a little more--- privacy." He's not staring at Kayla, but at Barry. She doesn't seem to notice it and follows the waiter toward the back of the restaurant.  
  
The place is completely empty. Barry had seen a few people walking around and eating but now they had vanished. Barry takes a seat at the table that he points to. The waiter, Evan, seems a little nervous but doesn't let it show. Kayla sits on the right of Barry, Cisco sits next to him on the left.  
  
"I'll be right back with a menu---"  
  
"No need." Cisco's voice is commanding yet calm all in the same. "Red for all of us. My favorite."  
  
He winks and Evan seems as though he's going to blush. He bows and runs off.  
  
"He's a good kid." Cisco begins. "Knows what I like."  
  
"A little too eager." Kayla adds. She's staring off into the distance and not really paying that much attention to any of them.  
  
"Sweetie, he's a waiter. That's what he does. He aims to please."  
  
Kayla quirks an eyebrow and pulls out her phone. "Whatever you say."  
  
"So... Barry. Just how long have you been with my company?"   
  
He has Cisco's full, undivided attention and he's never had that with anyone. Well, maybe except his parents and that comes with being an only child.  
  
"Uh...almost six months?"  
  
He remembers the day that Iris had come to him, eager and smiling and telling him that his talents were being wasted at Jitters and that Cisco Ramon of Ramon industires was looking for a new secretary.   
  
She had already put in his application and he had an Interview later in the week. He nailed it no problem and soon enough he had the job.  
  
"And you're my what?"  
  
"Secretary sir. I thought you knew that?"  
  
He should know that. He hired him.  
  
Cisco chuckles. "I forgot. Sometimes all these faces blend together."  
  
Barry doesn't know if that should be an insult or something but he doesn't take too much offense to it.  
  
Evan arrives back with the drinks. He sits one in front of each of them and babbles something about getting their lunch menus and then he's off again. Barry looks down at the drink. He's not much of a drinker, can't hold his alcohol according to everyone that he knows and he's not certain that he should test the waters with this.  
  
"Take a drink. It is noon after all." Cisco holds up his own drink and takes a small sip. Barry follows suit. He grimaces a little. It's not too sweet but it's not too strong either.  
  
"It's a classic drink. One of the first I've had when I was old enough to drink. Cost me nearly half a million but it was worth it. I make sure that it stays here. With my favorite foods."  
  
Barry just nods but takes a drink. It's rude not too especially when your boss is staring right at you.  
  
"It's good right?" Cisco asks.  
  
"Very. It's sweet."  
  
"Just how I like things."  
  
Evan comes back with the menus and just like with the drinks, Cisco orders for him.  
  
It's a steak, a flank seared and topped with vegetables.  
  
It's actually one of Barry's favorites.  
  
They eat in silence. Every so often Cisco's attention would shift to Barry and they'd discuss the latest thing happening in the company. Kayla doesn't seem too concerned with Barry's presence. Her focus is on getting Cisco a bit worked up. One few too many times Barry's caught the sight of a slender leg moving against Cisco's thigh towards his crotch and resting there. The little jumps that he gives off indicates that she's making what she wants known and she's not taking no for an answer.  
  
"Excuse me, Barry." Cisco finally says and he stands, Kayla following. She looks smug but Barry doesn't understand the need. It's not like he's into Cisco Ramon.  
  
Okay, that's a lie. It's a huge one. Ever since Cisco came into the scene as the newest tech genius Barry's been following his moves, following what he does next and he's always been in awe by him. Landing the job with him was just the icing on a long awaited cake.  
  
"Where is Mr. Ramon?" Evan asks. Barry looks down at his watch and realizes that they've been gone nearly thirty minutes.  
  
"He's still in the bathroom. Did you need him for something?"  
  
Evan shakes his head. "It's just that uh, Mr. Banks would like to prepare for tonight and get things set up and we can't really do that with all of you still here. I was informed to ask him if he had completed everything."  
  
Barry looks around the table. Cisco and Kayla's meal had long since gone cold and barry had finished his five minutes after they left.  
  
He picks up his plate and hands it to Evan, his fingers brushing against the blonde's that both men dismiss easily.  
  
"What's going on?" Cisco's voice breaks through, both jump and look In the direction that he was coming from. If he and Kayla did do anything in the back you couldn't tell minus the fact that her dress was slightly crooked.  
  
"I'm just clearing the table." Evan keeps his voice low and calm. Cisco has that effect on people.  
  
Cisco cocks an eyebrow and glances at Barry.  
  
"Is that all that was happening here?"  
  
Barry nods. "Yeah, that's it."  
  
Cisco sits down. His attention stays on Evan as he cleans up the table and brings back the check.  
  
Once Cisco pays (Barry insists on paying for his half of the meal but Cisco dismisses it) they head back to the office.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Ramon. For lunch."  
  
The two of them are alone in the elevator, Kayla opting to head back to the penthouse and wait for Cisco there.  
  
"My pleasure."  
  
Cisco has a hand held out and Barry eyes it for a second. He's not sure what he should do but he grabs it. Cisco's hands are warm against his own.  
  
"We should do it again some time. Maybe just the two of us so that we can actually talk about what we need to without Kayla's prying ears."  
  
Cisco laughs a little when Barry frowns slightly at what he had just said.  
  
"I adore Kayla, I do. She's a fantastic woman but I don't trust her. The way that she entered my life was the same way that most did. Out of the blue and claiming that they loved me. I was wary of her, still am. That's why I don't discuss major Bussiness with her around."  
  
"Well, Mr. Ramon----" He stops and corrects himself, remembering what Cisco had told him. "Cisco. Whenever you want I'm always available. You can stop by my desk...."  
  
"Or you can come to my penthouse. I always prefer to handle Bussiness in my own home."  
  
Barry drops his hand. A blush creeps over his cheeks. "I don't think that's appropriate Cisco. I'm your employee and you're my boss.... what if someone finds out?"  
  
"It's my business. Not theirs. Friday night. Stop by."  
  
Cisco reaches into his pocket and pulls out a card. "My address is on there. Eight would be a nice time. I'll be well adjusted."  
  
There's a hint of lust behind the words, or Barry's imagining it.  
  
He can't be sure.  
  
Barry takes the card. "Okay Cisco. I'll see you there."  
  
                                               ÷  
  
By the time Barry gets home, Iris is waiting for him on his couch. She's in footy pajamas and ice cream in hand. Her hair is tied back in a bun and a movie that Barry had never seen is on the Televison. It's only five at night and he wonders what she's doing here.  
  
"Iris?" Barry says and she jumps a little.  
  
"Oh, hey Barr." She's still staring at the Televison and eating the ice cream. She's not really paying that much attention to him. Or the fact that she's in his apartment with her stuff.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Barry drops his bag and sits next to his friend.  
  
"I couldn't take living with James any longer. I love my cousin, trust me I do but sometimes enough is enough. I thought I'd crash here for a while until I can find another place."  
  
"Iris. Some forwarning would have been nice. I could have had guests."  
  
She rolls her eyes. "As if you ever bring anyone home Bartholomew. Your sex life is almost as non-existing as mine. When was the last time you were with someone?"  
  
Barry thinks back. It had been a while since anyone and the last person he recalls being with like that was Linda Park, almost two years ago.  
  
He scoffs. "That is so not the point Iris. The point is I gave you that key for emergencies. Not to crash when you feel like it."  
  
"This is an emergency. I needed a place to stay and it's not like I could just go to dad without hearing the 'i told you so' speech."  
  
"It was that bad with..?"  
  
"Victor. Remember? I told you I was staying with him and Dad said it would be a bad idea to live with my ex boyfriend and I told him that it wouldn't be weird or anything but well, it did get weird and he moved his new girlfriend in. I couldn't take that."  
  
"So you came here?"  
  
"You're my guy Barry. I know that you can make me feel better about all of this."  
  
Barry pulls her into a hug. She's right. No matter what they go through they will always make each other feel better.  
  
"Alright let's get more ice cream."  
  
                                          +  
  
Barry arrives at work the next week the office is eerily quiet. Not like it usually is but everyone is actually doing their work this time and Barry was surprised.  
  
"What's happening?" Barry asks when he drops his bag onto the floor. Kara looks over at him, her smile falters a little.  
  
"Mr. Ramon is doing a walk through. Him and investors and even his father is going to Be here. Everyone wants to be on their best behavior for him."  
  
Barry makes an 'O' face and watches as even the slackers clean up their mess and look some what presentable.  
  
"I thought Cisco---" He catches himself. No one knows about the little luncheon or the fact that Cisco told him to call him by first name. He had to play it as though nothing happened or changed in the span of twenty-four hours. "Mr. Ramon didn't want to get investors?"  
  
"That was all water cooler talk. He's been looking into private investors for the last two years."  
  
Barry doesn't respond. He didn't know that.  
  
Even with the rumors and the discussion that they had last night he didn't mention any of this  at all.  
  
He settles behind his desk just as Cisco exits out his office. Barry doesn't look at him but he can feel Cisco's gaze on him and it's a little unnerving.  
   
"Mr. Allen." Cisco finally says. His voice is a little soft, laced with aggravation but he doesn't let it show. He's poised, focused. He doesn't let this get to him.  
  
Whatever's going to happen.  
  
"Yes sir?" Barry responds. Most of the eyes in the office land on him and he begins to blush.  
  
"Meet me in my office please. We have much to discuss."  
  
Kara glances at him for a second while he gets up and follows Cisco into his office. He shuts the door behind them.  
  
"Is everything alright Cisco? Is it okay that I still call you Cisco?"  
  
After the little meeting they had after the lunch and Barry instead meeting him somewhere public, he wasn't so sure if he should still call him by his first name.  
  
Cisco takes a seat at his desk, he undoes his tie and takes his glasses off.  
  
"Yeah you can still call me that. It's fine."  
  
Barry nods. "Okay well, is everything else okay? You seem a little---- upset."  
  
"You know, when I founded this company I didn't think it would be where it was today. I just wanted something a little better than what was going on in the world. Star Labs and Mercury labs weren't doing anything and I needed to step it up. And then my dad decided to help me out but it's still my company...."  
  
Barry continued to nod and still didn't get where he was going with this.  
  
"I'm sorry but what does this have to do with anything?"  
  
Cisco smiles. "Nothing. Forget it. How about we get out of here? Head down to my penthouse and discuss Bussiness there? Away from all these ears?"  
  
"I don't...."  
  
"Come on. I need a drink and everything is back at my place."  
  
Barry tries to say something but chooses not to.  
  
He just smiles and follows him.  
  
                                          ---  
  
They're one drink in (thankfully neither are drunk) four conversations about the company and Barry realizes that Cisco has a lot more going on than he realized.  
  
Cisco's next to him. A little bit too close for Barry's comfort.   
  
"Did I ever tell you about college?"  
  
"No. You didn't."  
  
Not much was known about Cisco in his college years and no one wanted to speculate about it.  
  
"I slept with a guy. No one knows this of course."  
  
Barry turns a little red in the face.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. His name was Winn. Great guy. He was my first guy kiss, my first everything to be honest. And I really enjoyed it."  
  
"What does that supposed to----"  
  
Lips meet Barry's before he knows it.  
  
The kiss isn't like anything he's known. Not that he's kissed many people but the way that Cisco held him, arms moving behind his neck and pulling him in deeper had Barry seeing stars.  
  
When he finally pulls away Barry was left breathless.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"I want to sleep with you Barry. Have since the first time I saw you but I understand if you don't. I'm your boss and it's not moral for that to happen between us."  
  
"You're right. It's not. And I can't believe that you would even think I would do something like that...." He starts sputtering and Cisco can't help but smile at the way he's acting.  
  
"Just one night. We can do the whole date thing and go from there if it'll make you feel better. But I want you Barry. I want to sleep with you. I want to feel you moan beneath me, to grip the sheets, to Scream my name."  
  
If Barry couldn't turn any more red...  
  
"Sir..."  
  
"You can always say no. I won't hold that against you. But if you want. You know where to find me."  
  
And then he remembers.  
  
Kayla.  
  
"You have a girlfriend."  
  
"Had a girlfriend. We broke up yesterday. It's old news."  
  
Barry gets up and leaves. He doesn't get what Cisco must be thinking. He's not that type of guy, not one to sleep with just anyone because they asked and he certainly isn't the type to sleep with his boss..... Even if his boss is one of the sexiest men alive and even if he's been crushing on him for the longest time.... He can't bring himself to do that. Or at least he doesn't think he can.  
  
"You can't be serious?" Barry says aloud once he reaches the streets. He's been contemplating this on the way down. He actually wants to do this. It's what his body is telling him even though his mind thinks it's wrong.  
  
He's played out all the scenarios in his head. Every one finding out and belittling him because he's sleeping with the boss. He could lose everything and then if Joe and Iris find out, that could be even worse for him but then there's the small sliver of hope that they won't get caught and he could just do it once. Never again.... after that...  
  
Maybe it won't hurt.  
  
                                                  +  
  
Cisco has Barry on his back, holding him down tightly, trailing kisses along his neck. Barry squirms slightly but doesn't move away. He never does. They're both naked, Cisco had taken full control of the situation and Barry didn't mind it.  
  
Five times and he never minds it.  
  
"Deeper Cisco." Barry moans. He slips a hand through Cisco's hair, pulling him into a kiss.  
  
Cisco pushes in deeper, pulling Barry's legs against his waist.  
  
"Shh. I know what I'm doing. Relax baby."  
  
                                         +  
  
A month.  
  
Barry's been counting how long they've been doing this and it's been a month. A month of sneaking around and hiding what he's been doing from his friends and family and even his co-workers and he feels awful about all the lying but he also wouldn't stop it for anything on the planet.  
  
"Mr. Allen." Cisco had just exited the elevator, making his way slowly toward his office with his face glued to the cell phone. He was pretending to ignore Barry. It was their little game.  
  
Barry fixes his glasses. "Yes Mr. Ramon?"  
  
It was Mr. Ramon around other people.  
  
"Come to my office. I have some things I need to go over with you. If you will."  
  
Barry stands up quickly and follows Cisco into his office. The moment that the door is closed Cisco pushes him against the wall.  
  
"I thought about you all night Mr. Allen."  
  
Barry just nods. Cisco's hand sneaks into his pants and grips his cock tightly. He lets out a moan.  
  
"Take me now Cisco. Please."  
  
Cisco nods.  
  
He pulls Barry's pants down, pushing him up against the wall and taking him.  
  
He pushes in deep, holding Barry close and his eyes holding Barry's.  
  
His heart flutters just a little bit.  
  
                                           +  
  
"Going out again?" Cisco pulls his coat down from the rack, his best friend Lisa sits on the couch, flipping though a magazine.  
  
"None of your Bussiness Lis. I'm a big boy. What I do is mine on its own."  
  
"It's about Barry isn't? Most guys, hell even girls that you sleep with you don't see them more than once. You've been fucking this guy for three months." 

He fixes his tie. 

"Barry is just a friends with benefits type deal. Nothing more than that." 

"Whatever you say. It's just that I know you and Cisco, I think you might like this guy. I mean truly like him." 

He freezes. 

She could Be right about this.

                                      +

 

"Going out again Barry?" Iris asks. She's got the TV remote in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other. "I thought we were going to watch a movie marathon together?'"

He slams a hand over his mouth. He had totally forgotten about that. 

"Iris I am totally sorry about this but something came up and they need all hands on deck at the company. If I could change this I would."

He hates lying to her but she can't know the truth. 

She sighs. "That's fine I guess I can watch alone. Again. " 

He really does feel bad. 

"This weekend I promise. Just you and me." 

He gives her a smile and she returns it. 

He's going to do this for her. No matter what he's going to spend time with her. 

But now, now his time was spent with Cisco. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 


End file.
